


And we'll hold hands in our hazmat suits and watch the world burn

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, COVID19, Coronavirus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meme, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pandemics, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -Made my own prompt - a bit controversial - Coronavirus
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	And we'll hold hands in our hazmat suits and watch the world burn

**Author's Note:**

> I know Covid19 is no joking matter, it is a very serious situation we're all in. But, we're all in it together and only together can we make it better. I'm honestly so anxious about it all and writing made me feel a bit better - BUT if you're someone who get's angry or anxious about this stuff, feel free to skip this one. 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to Spideypool. :) Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clocking on the series title!

Spiderman skidded to a stop and caught his breath; there was nothing like racing the entire length of Manhattan in the middle of the night. Peter’s safe space was up here, on the rooftops. Though to be fair they had been busier in recent days. He sat down on roof and looked out at the river, breathing deeply. The world felt like it was crashing down, but here. Here it was safe. Quiet. He could pretend nothing was happening. No pandemic. No death. No lockdown. Just the wind.

But not even this was working; Peter pulled his phone out of the pocket in his suit. He needed to talk to someone before his thoughts spiralled again. There was _so much_ that needed to be done and he couldn’t do _anything._ He was Spiderman, and for the first time since that painful bite all those years ago, he was absolutely helpless against this big bad. Peter tried; in the beginning he was still useful. But now even civilians were keeping their distance from him in case he got it too. And normal identity Peter was supposed to be shut in his small apartment too. But he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to go out. He didn’t know if he could even _catch_ coronavirus, being a super special human bean, but even he was wary of it.

“Ugh,” Peter sighed, he was already spiralling. His chest ached and his eyes burnt. But who could he possibly call? Aunt May? No, she’d just talk about all the gossip she’d heard. MJ? Ned? No they’d just do the same. Who would not talk - but talk. He pressed the number to call, barely seeing it as his vision blurred. God, he felt stupid for crying.

“Y’ello, bald and busty speaking.”

Peter snorted. “Hi Wade.”

_“Hey webs! How’s isolation going?”_

“Uh. Boring.” Peter sniffed. Luckily his voice wasn’t giving him away yet.

_“Yeah I know. I’m_ so _board of video games already, it’s been a week. I am not digging being alone. Where are you, you sound like your outside?”_

“Y-yeah. I had to get out.” Peter croaked. “Just got, too… too stuffy inside. Don’t worry no one’s near me.”

_“You got your mask on?”_

“Yeah. Yeah.” Peter sniffed; there was a pause, but he didn’t think he’d be able to speak without the merc hearing him cry. He’d never cried in front of Wade before.

_“Did you just wanna talk, baby boy? You sound upset.”_ Wade asked quietly

“Just…” Peter took a deep breath, “I don’t know what to do.”

_“Whatd’ya mean?”_

“I can’t… I can’t help anyone. I’m worried. I’ve not… it’s been so long since I’ve been – I don’t think I’ve even felt so _helpless_ … you know?” Peter put his head in his hand.

“Peter, you can’t think like that. You’re doing what you should be doing. We all are.”

“I feel just…” Peter didn’t know why he’d actually called Wade, if he was to think of everyone he knew to talk to about struggles, Wade would be low on the list. Right now though, Peter didn’t want to talk to anyone else. “Awful.”

There was another pause.

“I didn’t mean to just call and complain,” Peter sniffed, suddenly feeling bad. He didn’t even consider if Wade wanted to talk before calling. “I just, wanted to see how you were doing.”

“It’s all good, sweetie… are you, crying?”

“Yeah… sorry.”

“Webs, no! You don’t -” Wade sighed exasperatedly; Peter felt worse. “Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll come see you, you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“No! You’re not supposed to leave your house.”

“Oh, but you can? Baby doll, if either of us are more likely to get sick it’s you.”

He was right. Peter sniffed again. “I’ll feel bad if you come out just to see me.”

“Ah I could use a stretch.” Wade said nonchalantly.

“Vietnam Vets memorial,” Peter sighed. “I’ll come meet you.”

Peter just continuously felt worse waiting for Wade to show up; why did he have to be so self-centred to call him. _Of course,_ Wade would be concerned enough to come meet him. All because he couldn’t handle being normal and not needed. Stupid, he was indeed useless. Within half an hour Wade came skipping into view in full Deadpool getup.

“Heya Petey Pie!” He skipped over, then stopped and stepped back. “Is it two meters now?”

“Hold your breath.”

“What?”

Peter stepped over and gave Wade a hug, it was the first hug he’d had in weeks. It felt really good. Social distance be damned. Wade hugged him back, tightly. It lasted… well, honestly who was even counting?

“Thanks,” Peter pulled away again and stepped back.

“You alright?” Wade cocked his head.

“Yeah, better now.”

“No more crying?”

“Not for now,” Peter shrugged.

“Good, come on.”

“Where?”

“Petey!” Wade gasped. “We have an entire city to ourselves!”

“Well…”

“Who’s going to stop two supers, really. Now I’m not suggesting we go looting stores or breaking into anywhere. Just – have fun. You’d like New York when it’s empty.”

“You got me there,” Peter sighed. “Wait, what was that last bit?”

Wade just grinned and took Peter’s hand, leading him away. “Our suits are safe right? Like, hazmat suits.” 

“Aha, I don’t think that’s how that works Wade.”

“Good enough for me.” Wade scoffed.

New York being empty was almost ethereal. To be fair, it wasn’t totally deserted, there were a few odd people wondering about, also breaking the unofficial protocol. Peter had never seen it so quiet – Washington square garden was empty, Rockefeller Centre was quiet, and Times Square was just depressing. Wade said it was reminiscent of 9/11, which didn’t help Peter’s anxiety. God, was this the worse thing that happened to New York, the world (except supervillains or aliens) since _that?_?

“It’s sorta… nice in a way.” Wade said as they looked out at the city from the Empire State Building. Peter gave Wade an odd look. They had taken their masks off and were standing apart; Peter hadn’t argued when Deadpool requested a piggyback to the top. “I mean, don’t get me wrong – it’s scary as fuck but. We’re… all doing it together. Everyone’s home right now, being together for the first time in ages maybe. Pets are being spoilt for attention. You know?”

“What about… people trapped? Alone? Or with abuse partners? Or all the hospitals, overrun with the sick people? The economy? What if this is like, the start of the end you know?”

“Webs,” Wade sighed. “You’re not helping.”

“I know that’s the problem.”

“You gotta turn your brain off that stuff okay? You’ll waste away. You can help you don’t think of that stuff. You know what this stuff is all over, what’ll people need?” Peter looked up at Wade but didn’t have a response. It physically hurt Wade to see the pleading look in Peter’s eyes. “They’re gonna want _you_.” Peter looked back out at the city; the sun was starting to lighten the sky a little. New day. “The people of New York, hell, the _world_ will _need_ to see Spiderman. Their Spidey jumping around just like normal. So yeah, you can’t help now but by being safe and happy, you’re doing your job.”

Peter felt tears start to sting at his eyes again. “Huh.”

“Fuck, I know that’s what I need. If Spiderman is still swinging by, still smiling under that mask then the world can’t be so bad.”

“Thanks Wade.” Peter sniffed, turning to smile at him. Wade grinned at him.

“Good see, your smiling. Today will be a good day.” Wade nodded. They stayed there, keeping the minimum of distance between each other, watching the sun slowly start to rise.

“I think it’ll just be, hard for a while but – it’ll be okay again.” Peter said, more to himself than to Wade. Peter would have to be very mentally careful for a while, and if that what he needed to do then that’s what he needed to do. Of course he would always be there for anyone who needed him; so, if that meant taking care of himself specifically for the next few weeks then he’d try his hardest.

“You got the right idea now, baby boy.” Wade nodded. “Once this all blows over, and you’ll see, it will, we can spend a whole day just shaking people’s hands or something. Cheer you up.”

“I’m glad we’re friends.” Peter said softly.

“Me too, webs.”

“You’re… the only person who could make me feel better.” Peter wanted to add ‘right now’, but he wasn’t even sure that was true. He hated to bother his loved ones when he was sad, but it never felt like he was _bothering_ Wade.

“I’m glad to hear it. Same goes for you, I don’t have many friends who are actually, you know, decent people.”

Peter chuckled. “After all this is over, would you be okay with like… I really super long hug?”

“They day I say no to that question, sweet cheeks, I will have truly died.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this was a bit self soothing for myself, and I hope you all kinda got a good message out of it.  
> I'll be back tomorrow (hopefully) with another spideypool with tumblr prompts.  
> We will stay safe together and get through this xx
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
